John F. Kennedy
John Fitzgerald Kennedy (Abbreviated JFK, callsign "Lancer") is a character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. In the mission U.S.D.D., he speaks personally to Mason inside the Pentagon, and is a playable character in the Nazi Zombies map "Five". The username to log into the terminal is JFKENNEDY the password is LANCER. Both Jim Meskimen and Chriss Anglin provide the voice of John F. Kennedy.File:Cod7 additional cast.PNG ﻿ Trivia *President Kennedy is the highest-ranking character in the entire Call of Duty series. He is also the highest-ranking character that the player can play as. *He is the first American president to have an actual appearance in the Call of Duty series. Also, joint with Richard Nixon, he is the first playable character who has been president of the USA in real life. *He is one of the four playable characters in the Zombie level "Five." *In the cutscene preceding Five, John F. Kennedy says the word "Zombie" rather casually in response to the attack. This may imply that he has already had previous encounters with the undead or he already knows about the Zombies. This may also make fun of the fact that characters in zombie movies do not know what zombies are. ("Just like the Soloman Islands!") *According to the President Kennedy's mail account on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system , Evelyn Cross and John Trent have sent email to him respectively, warning President Kennedy to "play along" or else. **Evelyn Cross' letter dated 26/6/1963, told Kennedy to "reconsider" the final offer from a certain individual, whom Evelyn claims have agents everywhere and Kennedy could not hope to win. **John Trent's letter dated 21/11/1963, one day before the Kennedy assassination, as a "last warning". *It is very heavily implied that Alex Mason killed JFK. The supporting evidence being a cutscene in which Mason points a gun to JFK, just to find it was a dream, or the brainwash from Dragovich is taking its toll on Mason. Also he later says the words "Oswald's been compromised!" can be heard during another cutscene; the picture of him in the crowd at Fort Worth airport, about an hour before the assassination; that he was programmed by Dragovich to do such; and that when he yells at Dragovich, "You tried to make me kill my president!", Dragovich replies with a sinister smile, "Tried?" During the ending cutscene, Mason narrates and states the exact bullet that killed JFK, the 6.5mm (which also was real life the caliber of the bullet fired from a Carcano rifle, the type used in the assassination by Lee Harvey Oswald), further suggesting that the character was the assassin, or as cooperating with Lee Harvey Oswald to assassinate President Kennedy. Also, as said in Mason's biography, he is an excellent sniper, which could mean that Mason delivered the fatal shot. Also, in the Crash Site mission, the song playing at the boat scene is "Sympathy for the devil" by Rolling Stones. At a part of this song the lyrics says: "I shouted out: Who killed the Kennedys? Well after all, it was you and me!" This might be a slight reference to that Mason killed Kennedy. *In the zombie level "Five", President Kennedy has many humorous quotes, such as when the player tries to buy a gun they cannot afford, he might say: "But I want it!" in a rather childish tone, and when the player runs out of ammo he might say "I need some beans for the chowdah (chowder), here!" The latter obviously making fun of Kennedy's Boston accent. *In "Five", Kennedy states, "They should put my face on the silver dollar." Ironically, his face is currently on the silver half-dollar. Dwight Eisenhower's face is on the silver dollar. *Sometimes when Kennedy gets the Max Ammo power-up, he will say "Ah, just what the doctor ordered." This maybe refer to what Nikolai Belinski says when he gets "Max Ammo", " Just what the doctor ordered!". *One of Kennedy's quotes is "By the Dawn's Early Light-BABOOM!" This could be a pun on the film of the same name, but is more likely the fact that those are the words of The Star Spangled Banner. *When he drinks the Quick Revive Perk-a-Cola he says "In all my years on the Navy, I never taste something that fishy!", referring to his military service during World War II and the supposed fishy taste of Quick Revive. He is also agreeing with Tank Dempsey, as Tank also says it is fishy, as one of his quotes in Der Riese say: "I fucking HATE fish !". *In the campaign level, U.S.D.D, the player is seen talking to the President directly 12 days before his assassination. *In the opening video for the zombie map "Five" President Kennedy appears to have a China Lake grenade launcher. *President Kennedy's Secret Service callsign in real life was "Lancer". Every President gets a codename from the Secret Service, originally for security purposes, now it's simply tradition. When the press finds out the codename, it is changed. Jackie Kennedy's (JFK's wife) codename was "Lace." Gallery John Kennedy in corner.png|JFK. John Kennedy aimed at.png|Mason aiming at Kennedy in a hallucination. John Kennedy at table.png|John F. Kennedy. Kennedy plot.jpg|John Trent warn Kennedy? shot0042.jpg|Evelyn Cross gave Kennedy one final offer References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Nazi Zombies